A card guide is located in a chassis. The card guide includes rails for receiving blades or cards. Examples of card guides include single-slot card guides that include a single pair of rails, and multi-slot or ganged card guides that include multiple pairs of rails.
A color of the card guide in one example indicates a type of a card that the card guide should receive. Under the CompactPCI(copyright) core Specification available from PCI (xe2x80x9cPeripheral Component Interconnectxe2x80x9d) Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (xe2x80x9cPICMG,xe2x80x9d c/o Virtual, Inc., 401 Edgewater Place, Suite 500, Wakefield, Mass. 01880, U.S.A., PICMG 2.0 Revision 3.0, section 4.1.10, Oct. 1, 1999, www.picmg.com), the card guide rails should be colored red to indicate a system slot, and the card guide rails should be colored non-red to indicate a peripheral or non-system slot.
Changing a color of all or part of a card guide that is located in a chassis in one example requires removal of the card guide from the chassis.